To My Dearest Friend
by TailsGothicAngel
Summary: A knight always protects his princess, and queen. I am no knight, but I wish I was because maybe I wouldn't be so HOPELESS. I know, Feferi, you'll never read my messages. You, likely blocked me when you said that you wanted to end our Moriallegence, but... should you ever feel like, trying to rekindle our forgotten friendship, I want you to know... I'm sorry for everything...


To My Dearest Friend

Dear my first friend,

You are to kind my friend. You do not wish the death of any living thing and yet you must kill the queen and expect that everyone will conform to your beliefs. Yes, I agree that a good amount of our kind is sick of living in a world of fear, but I must say that we are not the majority. You dream too much my friend, are you even listening to what I am telling you?

Dear my best friend,

My friend why do you refuse to believe me? I know you say you'll be fine, but you are lying to yourself. You do not know what you may face should you win the fight with the queen. You do know that you will have to kill her, right? She will not simply hand her crown to you! My friend I worry for you, please tell me you will see the reality of situation you are in!

Dear my most trusted friend,

I have had it with your obliviousness! I have taken your responsibilities of feeding your lusus out of respect for you, your beliefs, and your kindness but now I must take on a new responsibility, a responsibility that will grant you the strength needed to become Queen. I shall become everything you shall face when the day comes that you must fight her, and the aftermath when those who do not believe in your pacifistic nature. I shall become a strong enthusiast of the Hemospectrum and act as though I know what I am talking about, and also act as though I am spiteful of the Land-dwellers. I will become what I am not, and I will do it for your sake. You never tell me what is going on in your mind and much like my fellow purple bloods I will take an unconventional mean to help you, so I know you are ready. Ready for what's to come.

Dear the friend whom I no longer Morials with,

I know I was despicable, I know my attitude was quite…. Detestable, but I did it for you. And yes, it was all for nothing. If I would've saw the end of the world coming I would've never started. But you still grew. You still grew and it happened right before my eyes. I confessed my deepest feeling, telling myself that no matter the answer I was given I would stop the façade that I had put on and revert to my truest ways and I would always stay loyal to you. I'd be your knight in shining armor if you needed me, and the shoulder you can cry on should you ever fall into despair.

You denied my feelings and I, oddly enough, smiled. You grew. You stuck by your guns and respected you for it. You, my Queen, grew and commemorate you for it. You wished that we'd end our Moriallagence and I agreed. Though I may go through a small bit of heart ache, I shall take some time off and come back to you, not as a Morial, not in flushed feelings, but as a friend. Nothing more nothing less.

My friend,

My lusus… he… perished before me. Right before my eyes, he was prototyped by and with an attacking angel…

I always heard that Angels were sweet creatures…. I read that the term "Angelic" was derived from them and their passive yet wise nature…

Those books…. I…. was wrong…..

My now prototyped lusus-sprite preformed self-cannibalism and was also consumed by a swarm of these deceptive creatures….

I learned first and foremost why my world was called "The Land of Wrath and Angels".

My friend, I am being hunted like a wild animal. The tables have turned, I am now the hunted not the hunter. I was attacked and I'm losing blood fast.

Please, help me.

I do not think I will last here much longer…

Friend,

I forgive you for not coming to my world and helping me. Miraculously I survived and was able to kill all the Angles… but…. Never mind… you needn't worry. But I do hope you can forgive my actions, but old habits die hard. I know you love him, but I must. I must make sure that if something were to happen to me that he'd be able to protect you. You are my friend and I must make sure that you're always safe! My friend, you do not wish the death of any living thing, and it must hurt to see me and him fight but I need to. I need to know you'll be safe should I parish in any battle to come or not.

Forgive me…

Traitor,

TRAITOR! TRAITOR! TRAITOR!

This whole time you have used me!

I worshipped you!

I praised you!

I defended you!

Where did it all go wrong?!

What did I do to deserve your loathing!

I cannot even talk to you to apologize for my past behavior or explain myself without you just covering your ears, turning away and acting as though I do not exist! I am not interested in your stupid boyfriend! In fact, I am happy for the two of you! Anyone with eyes could clearly see that you two are perfect for each other, suborned, energetic, overly reactive, and have more than enough creativity to write a hundred novels and still have stories or facts to write about for the next millennia!

I did everything for you! I took your responsibilities!

YOUR RESPONSIBILITIES!

YOURS!

I could've said "No Fef, those are your responsibilities. **_You're_** the **_Witch of Life_** , now fucking pick what you want to do. Orphan a few trolls or kill us all? Take your fucking pick!"

But I didn't. I said "Okay."

I Orphaned Trolls for YOU, so YOU didn't have to!

Now that I think about it… you didn't even say "Thank you". No pat on the back, no "Good job", not even a hug.

Now that the veil is off, I see you for what you really are, a heartless person who can't see how much of a monster she truly is. I wanted to help you. I found possibly the safest course of action despite yours and the others shunning of me. I still gave a shit about you.

And you betrayed me…

You know…. Its funny…..

I'm the **_Prince of Hope_** …

Did you know that in the game… **_Prince_** is just a pretty word for **_Destroyer_** ….

And in order for a **_Prince_** to learn to destroy their aspect is for them to no longer have that aspect in them….

So, if a **_Prince of Heart_** needed to learn how to destroy their aspect… they'd have to be **_Heartless_** or **_Soulless_** ….

Guess what you, the others, and the Land of Wrath and Angels did to me…

It took me a while…

You were straw that broke the camel's back…

I'm… **_Hopeless_** ….

Time to repay the favor….

To the one whom used to be my Dearest Friend,

We have spent sweeps of our lives together but yet I no longer know you….

I am sorry…

Let's start over again….

A fresh start….

My name is Eridan Ampora.

I am the Prince of Hope.

Now don't get the word "Prince" mistaken for "Ruler", I do not command Hope, I destroy it.

My favorite color is not purple, I just wear it because our culture had demanded it of us. My favorite is actually green. A nice neon green. Weird, I know. But I am the very definition of weird.

I feel that breathing underwater – despite being a Sea-dweller – is unnatural.

I do not understand the Hemospectrum or the Quadrants. I just act like I do because its expected of me.

Like my dancestor and Ancestor… I do not feel like I belong in Alternia… I…. feel that I should've been born and raised as a Human…

I… have the tendency to use rather unconventional methods of helping others and reaching goals and the results vary.

I have a small love for melodrama, and I'm a big fan of fantasy novels.

I have lost all hope, in everyone and… most importantly, in myself…

If you happen to be reading this… I mean the **_real you_** …

I want you to know I am so sorry for being such a god damn burden.

You remember that time, before we entered the game, how you told me that I was sabotaging myself with the doomsday devices?...

You were right! I destroyed them the first chance I got and used them to tinker and make silly things.

I just wanted you to know that I was only trying to give you an early warning as to what would come when you did become Queen.

The racism between our kind.

The blood discrimination.

The threats you may receive.

I wanted you to harden your heart and thicken your skin so that you were prepared for what was to come.

I should've just voiced my concerns…

Who am I kidding?

You'll never read this.

I'm dead.

You're dead.

You likely blocked me the day we stopped being morials.

After all you never came to help and you act like you never got the messages from me when I was half-dead on that stupid planet.

Maybe I still have a little hope in side of me.

Yeah that's it.

Maybe, I'm just hoping that… you'll read this… and…

Respond?

I'm sorry…

I'm sorry for being so weak…

 ** _\- caligulasAquarium disconnected -_**


End file.
